tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Laklol's Pyre
Laklol's Pyre (Farwestern: Prekal Laklolkosh, "Burningdeath Laklol-peninsula") is a peninsula separating the White Waters of Telf and Palm Bay. The peninsula lies to the south of Mount Esces on Grey Isle across the Pyroclastic Strait. It is wholly under the control of the duchy of Tarsday Tower and its duchess Rossa Rooden. The peninsula makes up such a large part of the Tarsday Tower duchy that they are often considered one and the same. Oftentimes people distinguish the two by calling the peninsula Laklol's Pyre Proper. The Tarsday Tower duchy is bounded to the south by the Grey Road which runs from from Witewing to Blachorn through the capital of Telf at the spring of the River Veyn, the Eyes-&-Ears. Laklol's Pyre is so-named for Great Emperor of the Stone Laklol III Gayush, who was burned alive at its northernmost tip following a failed invasion of Telf by the Stone Empire of the Far West. Laklol's death brought great shame to the Far West, and more specifically to the Stone Empire and the House of Gayush, both of which were soon toppled by Aye the Queen. The invasion of Telf followed the far more successful subjugation of Deylk and Laklol's siege of Hocktonne, which helped the Stone Empire and the Far West reach the height of their territorial gains. Unfortunately this meant that Laklol's men were tired from years of campaigning, his supply lines were at their limits, and his overconfidence had no limits, leading to several losses, and Laklol's death. Following the Ayish Civil War, the Telfish theocracy which had once ruled over Laklol's Pyre was absent for centuries upon centuries, and the land became just another majority Escerdish region of the Far West. The House of Balk, one of the four Wealthlines, from which the Wealthmen of Escerd originate, ultimately traces its origins to a small smithy in the south of Laklol's Pyre which operated during this time. It is said that Ol Balk was the man who originally conceptualized the idea of Escerd as a state free of Farwestern influence. Tarsday Tower was built over the ruins of his home. Centuries later Telfish rule was restored after thousands of years in exile in the Ayelands. Telf's first major act following its reinstatement was entering into a secret alliance with the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory; an alliance negotiated by Goodlord Vandre Ymu, a half-Eiharish, half-Reyshi follower of Calthoss the Shadow & the Shine. Vandre was incredibly wealthy, and owned lands in the Eiharish Kingdom, the Mountain Kingdom of Foe-Breakers, Reynlenn, the Coldlands, and Escerd. At the age of twenty-nine, when Telf was first reinstated, he packed up and moved to Telf, and immediately began the construction of a home there, lai Tour d'Ymu. Due to his wealth, and piety, he soon rose to the position of Black-Ear of Telf, and was given control over all of Laklol's Pyre. "In the wretched faith, they name their houses of worship 'pyres.' Let's live up to that name, and this place's name. Let the pious whisper their prayers at their pyre." During the Iksasfear, Vandre's grey priests rounded up all non-believers, as well as a few hundred people with "confirmed" Illicatish origins, and burned them alive at lai Tour d'Ymu. In total, Vandre's actions led to the deaths of over 200,000 people. Billow the Slave, upon his return to the Coldlands following the defeat of the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory in the 1st Great War, ventured into Telf, and personally executed Vandre in front of the sitting High Grey. He then forced the High Grey to name the House of Rooden, a small, but ancient house which was now Lobott-speaking, and followed the Faith o' Nine, the rulers of Laklol's Pyre. King Majkal Messoloriha, once Telf had completely come under Imperial Delkish rule, named Sir Uriddon Rooden (not to be confused with Prince Urridon Rooden, his ancestor) one of the thirteen dukes of the Delklands. Uriddon is the relatively unknown nephew of Sir Roddmon Rooden, and father of Treasonous Roddock Rooden. He was also secretly a convert to the Faith of Calthoss the Shadow & the Shine. Category:Geography Category:Locations Category:History Category:Fiefs Category:Duchies